swsefandomcom-20200215-history
GD16-Series Pilot Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scavenger's Guide to Droids Affiliations: General Units When MerenData decided to market a Pilot Droid for clandestine operations, it produced a model that exceeded the average Pilot Droid's equipment and capabilities. Whereas standard Pilot Droids are designed to handle Speeders, Ground Vehicles, and some Starships in the public transport, governmental, or commercial markets, MerenData's GD16-Series is designed for versatility and mission adaptation. As such, it is more expensive than the average Pilot Droid. The GD16-Series Pilot Droid is designed to pilot virtually any type of Vehicle, from the smallest Speeder Bike to the largest Capital Ship. Since most of the galaxy's Vehicles are designed for organics with two arms and two legs, the GD16 conforms to this general bipedal configuration. The Droid can adapt to any size of cockpit thanks to telescopic arms and legs and an extendable torso and neck. The GD16's double-arm configuration gives it a marked advantage over organic pilots, allowing it to operate more controls simultaneously. The droid's sensor crown is designed for cockpit use, giving it 360-degree vision and a simultaneous view above the unit. Additional forward-mounted sensors are dedicated to scanning the ship's control board and other system readouts. Finally, the Droid can pilot a ship through a direct computer link, if the ship is so equipped. Surprise Spy A GD16? Yeah, I've heard of them, but I don't carry them anymore. Don't get me wrong, friend- they're the best Droid Pilots I've ever seen. But number one, they're hard to get your hands on. Number two, their personalities are about as cold and precise as their flying skills they're some arrogant droids, all right. And number three, it turns out this one GD16 I had was actually sent to spy on me, and I can't abide being spied on in my own shop. I never saw it coming. The thing had been here just a few days when it offered to run me out to pick up a load of spare parts. Next thing I know, it locks me in the ship's cargo hold and just like that, we're off to see a Hutt. As if that weren't bad enough, we're attacked by pirates on the way! But the Droid cut those fools to shreds, and we still made it to the Hutt on time. Seems he was unhappy with an earlier shipment of cut rate Protocol Droids and wanted a little proof that I was still trustworthy. Of course, I used my knack for persuasion to clarify the situation, or I wouldn't be here now, would I? Funny, though- the Droid backed me up. So it was sneaky, all right, but it was honest, too. ''-Raalo'' Playing a GD16-Series Pilot Droid GD16-Series Pilot Droids have a superiority complex and are programmed to exude great confidence in their own abilities, especially where care and subtlety are required in espionage missions. Although the GD16 is a 5th-Degree Droid, start by selecting the stock Battle Droid Chassis. Take your first level in the Scout class to gain a high number of Class Skills and, eventually, the Improved Initiative Talent. On the other hand, if you plan to use your Droid primarily for Starfighter combat, you might select the Soldier class instead. You will want high Dexterity and Intelligence scores to aid your piloting and astrogation abilities. Select Armor Proficiency (Light) for your bonus Armor Proficiency Feat, and consider selecting Heavy Weapons for your bonus Weapon Proficiency Feat. You should be Trained in the Initiative, Mechanics, Perception, Pilot, and Use Computer Skills. Depending on your starting Heroic Class, you might need to choose one or more of these with the Skill Training Feat, possibly when you take a level in a second Heroic Class. You should also take the Vehicular Combat Feat at the first opportunity. Finally, purchase two additional Hand appendages. Modification: Advanced Espionage Droid Although MerenData designed the GD16 to support espionage and other clandestine activities, there are times when the Droid must operate on its own. The standard model is adaptable enough to handle many missions, but some owners upgrade the GD16's espionage module for more sensitive tasks. To make this modification, the Droid must become Trained in the Stealth Skill and pick up one or more Talents from the Camouflage Talent Tree. Modification: Precision Flight Most GD16s are impressive pilots, but some are adapted to fly very precisely, inserting their ships into spaces in a way that no normal Droid or organic pilot could duplicate without extreme skill (Or a little help from The Force). For this modification, the Droid must be Trained in Pilot and have the Skill Focus (Pilot) Feat. Install precision flight sensors and subprocessors, a task that requires a DC 25 Mechanics check and 3 days of work, costing 20,000 credits. Finally, upgrade the Droid's flight algorithms to work with the new equipment, which requires a DC 30 Use Computer check. Once completed, the modifications allow the droid to Take 20 on precision flying and docking maneuvers even when threatened, as well as on Reactions to avoid Collisions. This upgrade gives the GD16 a distinct advantage in navigating asteroid fields or the dense sky lanes of large cities. GD16-Series Pilot Droids can be played as Droid Heroes. GD16-Series Pilot Droid Statistics (CL 5) Medium 5th-Degree Droid Scout 3/Soldier 2 Force Points: 3 Initiative: '''+9; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception +10 Languages: '''Basic, Binary, 2 Unassigned Defense Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed: 17), Fortitude Defense: 17, Will Defense: 16; Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 44, Damage Threshold: 17 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '6 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: 'Unarmed +4 (1d3+2) '''Ranged: By Weapon +6 Base Attack Bonus: '+4; 'Grab: '''+6 '''Attack Options: Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons), Point-Blank Shot Base Stats Abilities: Strength 10, Dexterity 15, Constitution -, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 12, Charisma 9 Talents: Acute Senses, Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons), Improved Initiative Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Pilot), Skill Training (Use Computer), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Initiative +9 (May reroll, must take second result), Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +9, Knowledge (Tactics) +9, Mechanics +9, Perception +10 (May reroll, must take second result), Pilot +14, Stealth +9, Use Computer +9 'Droid Systems: 'Walking Locomotion, Heuristic Processor, 4 Hand Appendages, Locked Access, Improved Sensor Package, Vocabulator '''Availability: 'Licensed; '''Cost: '''17,430 credits System Actions '''Sensor Crown: As a Swift Action, a GD16-Series Pilot Droid can use its Sensor Crown to lock on to a Vehicle, a character, or an object that it can see. Until the end of the encounter, the Droid gains a +2 Equipment bonus to Perception checks related to that target. Simultaneous Operation: Twice per encounter, a GD16-Series Pilot Droid gains an additional Swift Action that it must use to operate a Vehicle's systems or to take another Vehicle Combat Action. Vehicle Link: As a Standard Action, a GD16-Series Pilot Droid can establish a link with a ship or a Vehicle and Issue Routine Command to any automated onboard system; for example, it can start the engines, raise or lower a boarding ramp, or open a hatch. To establish a link, the ship or Vehicle's computer must have a Friendly or better Attitude toward the Droid. GD16-Series Pilot Droid Protocol Format Medium 5th-Degree Droid Hit Points: 44 Damage Threshold: 17 System Actions Move (1 Move Action, 2/Turn) The GD16-Series Pilot Droid moves 6 squares (Walking). Copilot (1 Swift Action, 1/Turn) The GD16-Series Pilot Droid assists a character's Pilot check, providing a +2 bonus to the check. Recharge Shields (2 Swift Actions, 1/Turn) The GD16-Series Pilot Droid makes a DC 20 Mechanics check. If the check is successful, the Droid's Vehicle regains 5 points to its Shield Rating, up to the Vehicle's normal maximum. Regulate Power (2 Swift Actions, 1/Turn) The GD16-Series Pilot Droid makes a DC 20 Mechanics check. If the check is successful, the Droid's Vehicle moves +1 step on the Condition Track. Sensor Crown (1 Swift Action) Until the end of the encounter, the GD16-Series Pilot Droid gains a +2 Equipment bonus to Perception checks related a single Vehicle, character, or object. Vehicle Link (1 Swift Action, 1/Turn) The GD16-Series Pilot Droid can Issue Routine Command to an automated system on board a ship or Vehicle whose main computer is Friendly toward the Droid. For example, the Droid can start the engines, raise or lower a boarding ramp, or open a hatch. Base Stats Skills: Initiative +9 (May reroll, must take second result), Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +9, Knowledge (Tactics) +9, Mechanics +9, Perception +10 (May reroll, must take second result), Pilot +14, Stealth +9, Use Computer +9 Vital Systems: 4 Hand Appendages, Vocabulator